Pinceladas de rencor
by luzdeluna2012
Summary: Un golpe de suerte me expulsó hacia la fama. Con solo mis acuarelas y mi tablero viajé a New York, lugar en el que conocí el dolor que provoca el amor por lo prohibido, llamado Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

PINCELADAS DE RENCOR.

SUMMARY

Cuando las niñas juegan a la mamá con sus muñecas, yo solía tomar mi cuaderno y mis crayones de cera.

Mi padre de pequeña me decía que seria una artista famosa y tendría mi propia galería de arte.

Al crecer asistí a una escuela de Bellas Artes en donde aprendí la técnica, el talento lo traía desde la cuna.

Hasta que un golpe de suerte me llevo a vivir a la gran ciudad, de lo que hacia, mi gran pasión.

Pintar.

En New York, conocí la fama, el reconocimiento, el dinero gratificante y a un gran amor.

Mi modelo favorito. Edward Cullen, le dio color a mi vida y a cambio recibió, al descubrir su secreto, pinceladas de rencor.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este es un trabajo hecho por Luz De Luna, creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de su invención.

IGNORAME O DEJA TU REVIEW


	2. II Estrellitas de colores

PINCELADAS DE RENCOR.

CAPITULO I

ESTRELLITAS DE COLORES

–¡Mira papá, he pintado las estrellas del cielo! – con tan solo seis años, le mostré ilusionada a mi papá mi hoja con miles de colores.

– ¡Bella! Eres toda una artista. Cuando seas grande mi princesa, diré orgulloso esta obra de arte la ha pintado mi niña. – Charlie siempre me ha animado desde niña a que persiga mis sueños y hoy he cumplido mi mayor sueño.

Mi primera exposición de arte.

Mis quince cuadros, están siendo admirados en la más renombrada galería de New York, gracias a un viejo amigo de la infancia Jacobo Black.

Ambos transitamos el camino del arte, con la diferencia de que el es dueño del lugar y desde que falleció su esposa, ya no pinta.

No puedo negar que ha sido una gran oportunidad, más bien un golpe de suerte.

Hace tres meses que vivo sola en la gran ciudad, en un departamento en donde tengo mi taller en el altillo.

Y comparto mis ratos libres con Florcita, mi perra boxers.

Comencé a caminar entre las personas, a veces me paraba cerca para escuchar sus comentarios sobre mis cuadros.

Las críticas sirven de mucho, cuando las realizan con respeto.

Mi trabajo lo vale, además con solo veinticuatro años, dicen que soy una de las pocas artistas que logran captar el alma de la figura humana.

Amo pasar horas en mi taller y captar la esencia de la persona que posa para mí.

–Señorita…¿una copa?

– Si por favor. – solo una copa, mi estómago apretujado por los nervios rechazaron el olor del caviar que había en la bandeja.

Me detuve frente a un cuadro que amé al momento de pintarlo, era mi propio retrato, solo me inspiré en una foto que me tomó mi amiga Alice, el día que mi padre me armó mi taller en su cochera.

Ese día me sentía realmente feliz. Era el comienzo de mi carrera como artista a la edad de catorce años.

Este cuadro no estaba a la venda, se lo había regalado a mi padre para su cumpleaños, pero seria mi carta de presentación y mi amuleto en mis próximas exposiciones.

Con un movimiento delicado llevé la copa de vino tinto a mis labios, cerré mis parpados para degustar su sabor y una voz aterciopelada me tomó desprevenida, rompiendo mi ensoñación.

–¡Hermosa modelo! – dijo en mi oído, podía sentir la vibración que emanaba su cuerpo que rebotaba en mi espalda.

Supongo que fue mi imaginación pero podría jurar que el magnetismo de ese hombre despertó cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo.

Un poco aturdida, giré mi cabeza sobre mi hombro y le dediqué una inmensa sonrisa.

Su rostro, su perfecto rostro, ojos azules que te invitaban a perderse en ellos, mandíbula fuerte, nariz recta y pequeña con alguna que otra peca. Sus pómulos bien delineados.

Debía ser un deleite retratar su rostro. Observé hasta su último detalle, intenté memorizar hasta su sonrisa, me perdí en mis pensamientos, quizás algún día plasme en un lienzo el recuerdo de este hombre. – Edward Cullen. – me tendió su mano y giré mi cuerpo para corresponder su saludo.

– Isabella Swan, encantada. – al tomar su mano, sentí una potente energía como si su cuerpo fuera un imán y atraía al mío, sentí la necesidad de acoplarme y que sus brazos me envolvieran en un calido abrazo. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos por un momento, el percibió lo mismo que yo. – Disculpe ¿que decía de la modelo? – intenté aligerar el momento.

– Que es muy bella, además el artista logro captar los sentimientos en su rostro. – observaba con fascinación mi rostro en el lienzo, sin darse cuenta que era mi cara. –Debo reconocer que este hombre, sabe lo que es pintar.

– ¿Qué lo hace pensar que es un hombre el artista? – me sonreí y realmente quería escuchar su lógica.

– Sencillo, la modelo es su amante y solo él pudo captar su felicidad, seguramente de un encuentro amoroso. – sorprendida, así me quede, este hombre despedía sexo por su aura. – Además debe ser un buen amante, para provocar semejante sonrisa en su rostro, pero debo reconocer que su firma es algo femenina, colocar una estrella de colores con sus iniciales. – ambos sonreímos.

–Bella – se acercó Jake a mi lado y me abrazó. – ¿Has conocido a mi amiga, Edward? – noté cierto marcado de territorio en su pregunta, sabia que se sentía atraído por mi, pero nunca intentó un segundo acercamiento por miedo a mi rechazo.

–No sabía que tenías una amiga. – le respondió algo tenso.

–Los artistas prefieren pasar desapercibidos. – ante su guerra, preferí solo sonreír.

–¿A que te dedicas, Bella? – acentúo bien la palabra Bella. y me miro con sus ojos de manera penetrante mientras que Jake aferraba su agarre a mi cintura.

–Pinto sobre lienzo. – no pude evitar sonreír al recordar que cree que mis obras la ha hecho un hombre.

– Vaya…que humilde que eres al venir a la galería – me dijo algo asombrado. – y debo aclararte que este hermoso cuadro, que ambos hemos admirado, lo pienso colgar en mi oficina.¿Cuanto pides por él, amigo? – lo miro a Jake y posó su mirada en su mano que aun tocaba mi cuerpo. – Debo reconocer que ese rostro me ha cautivado y ha sido amor a primera vista.

–Lo siento, pero ese cuadro es de mi padre. Y no esta a la venta. – observar su rostro de asombro y con un gran signo de pregunta era digno de que lo retrate en este instante.

– Quizás Bella, quiera hacerte uno y regalártelo en tu cumpleaños. – le dijo en un tono sarcástico y frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto.

–¿Conoces al artista? – me preguntó Edward algo temeroso.

– Supongo, lo veo todas las mañanas cuando me cepillo mis dientes frente al espejo. – carcajeamos los tres.

–Bella, ven quiero presentarte a unas personas que están interesadas en comprar tus obras. – me tomó de la mano. – ¿Nos disculpas amigo?

– Un gusto señorita Isabella y mis saludos a su modelo. – realizó una mueca, que se convirtió en una sonrisa torcida y acarició con su mano su pelo, desacomodándolo tanto o mas de lo que estaban los latidos de mi corazón ante tanto derroche de sensualidad.

– Lo mismo digo y sus saludos están dados, porque la modelo de ahí. – Señale el cuadro – Soy yo. – le guiñe un ojo y caminé al lado de un Jake que repentinamente le había cambiado el humor.

Mientras caminábamos hacia un grupo de personas Jake realizó un comentario un poco desafortunado.

– Bella, mantente alejada de Cullen, no es una buena persona. – su comentario me descolocó de mi eje. Me giré y ahí estaba él, parado observando mi cuadro y a la vez a mi que me alejaba.

Lo miré y le sonreí.

Edward POV

En la semana Jake, me envió una tarjeta para invitarme a un evento en su galería de arte.

Era trabajo seguro, el es mi socio...mi secuaz.

Sabe lo que amo decorar mi oficina con obras de arte. Y que no importa pagar sumas exorbitantes.

Al salir de mi oficina, algo tarde, me imaginé la cantidad de personas que se encontrarían en lugar.

Al ingresar, me sirvieron una copa y comencé a caminar, a observar los cuadros expuestos.

De pronto, me quedé clavado en el lugar. Observé una pequeña figura de mujer, muy absorta en sus pensamientos frente a un cuadro.

Con sus delicadas manos tomó de su copa y hasta podría imaginarla cerrando sus ojos como si quisiera saborear el vino. Mi impulso hacia ella fue inmenso.

Caminé a paso apresurado me coloque por detrás y le susurre en su oído sobre la modelo que habría posado.

Esa mujer despertó mis más bajos instintos de depredador, me la quería comer delante de todas esas personas. Cuando se giró y me miró, me perdí en sus ojos color café, en su boca apetitosa, en toda ella.

Mi cuerpo clamaba por su cuerpo, era irresistible y dolorosa la atracción que generó en todo mí ser.

Me presenté y le tendí mi mano, ese simple roce de su piel, me confirmó lo que mi corazón gritaba a cuatro voces, me había enamorado.

Tomado de su mano, le sostuve la mirada, en sus ojos vi el deseo y el minucioso escrutinio que le hacia a mi rostro.

Al escuchar su voz y recordar la suavidad de su piel, mi entrepierna recibió un latigazo de placer.

Intente mantener una conversación casual, tan solo para escuchar su voz.

Le hablé de la pintura y le transmití de manera encubierta mis sentimientos de ese momento.

Quería hacerle el amor hasta saciarla y escuchar salir mi nombre de su boca. Para luego observar en su rostro la felicidad como se apreciaba en el cuadro que estaba frente a nosotros.

Realmente me sentía a gusto junto a ella, escucharla hablar era un placer para mis oídos.

Lo más acertado seria recolectar datos, me preguntaba si viviría aquí. Con un rápido vistazo a su mano, para alivio de mi corazón, no tenía alianza de compromiso, ni tampoco una marca del sol como si alguna vez haya tenido.

Realicé un comentario acertado sobre la firma del artista, por el cual carcajeo de manera tímida, sentía un impulso de acallarla con beso, tomar su nuca y atraerla hacia mí.

Cuando tomé coraje, luego de pensar una fracción de segundo, realicé un movimiento imperceptible para el ojo humano y la voz de Jake me obligó a vacilar en mi intención.

Jake saludó amigablemente a la muchacha y esta le respondió con un tono casual, como si fueran amigos.

– ¿Has conocido a mi amiga, Edward? – la pregunta mágica, eran amigos. No es que sea celoso de alguien del cual conozco solo su nombre, pero el hecho de que el la abrace por la cintura como si fuera de su posesión y que ella no lo rechace mostrándose incomoda, alerto mis sentidos. De cualquier forma seria mía y Jacobo no seria un gran problema.

–No sabía que tenías una amiga – intenté sonar desinteresado, pero por el tono de mi voz, fallé miserablemente. Ella solo sonreía ante la guerra silenciosa de dos depredadores por su presa.

El maldito no soltaba su agarre a su cintura.

No era necesario quedar expuesto ante sus ojos. Decidí ignorar a Jake y la miré formulándole una pregunta, necesitaba datos para iniciar la conquista.

–¿A que te dedicas, Bella? – observé sus ojos que me miraban como recordando algún comentario mío anterior.

–Pinto sobre lienzo. – mierda, amaba la humildad de esta mujer, era artista y vino a la galería, a admirar los cuadros de otros. Con mi comentario con respecto a su humildad, seguramente seria un punto a mi favor.

Le ofrecí a mi amigo comprar el cuadro, lo colgaría en mi habitación y cada vez que me acueste pensaría en nuestro primer encuentro.

Estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que me pida.

Pero para mi grata sorpresa, ambos me dejaron en claro que sus manos eran las responsables de todos los exquisitos cuadros que se exponían.

Y que ese cuadro no estaba a la venta por ser de su padre.

Mi expresión de asombro no cabía en mi rostro.

Había quedado realmente como un estúpido diciendo que el artista era un hombre.

Resté varios puntos, inclusive aquel que había ganado.

Jake la alejo de mi lado con la excusa de posibles compradores.

Me despedí de ella, algo aturdido y esperanzado.

Cuando me dejaron solo, me quede observando el cuadro y a ella que se alejaba.

Noté a Jake que algo le decía en su oído y ella se giró y me regaló una sonrisa.

Terminé mi copa.

Mi próximo objetivo seria Isabella Swan y ese cuadro que pertenecía desde este instante a la pared de mi suite.

Me marché en mi coche hacia mi hotel, para planear mi golpe maestro para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Ese lienzo y esa mujer.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este es un trabajo hecho por Luz De Luna, creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

IGNORAME O DEJA TU REVIEW


End file.
